This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
In some known cloud networks, placement of virtual machines in a distributed cloud is based solely on optimizing network layer metrics. Network layer constraints such as network latency, network throughput, and network transfer cost are the most common metrics in this optimization.